The Shadows of Dreams
by Naughtykagome
Summary: Kagome is a normal highschool student. But what happens when her weird dreams become reality? Find out. KagInu. MirSan. Language. Rating may change. R


Disclaimer: No, I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. I am in no way gaining money from writing this fan fiction, only pleasure.

A/N: Third fan fiction numero tres! How exciting. Lucky number three, my lucky number. Though, I should really not be writing another one since I haven't even finished the first two. Anyway, on with the fic!

**The Shadows of Dreams**

**Chapter 1: Who Are You?**

Inuyasha jumped over the forest with the Shikon No Tama in his hand, grinning as he made his escape. He was a dog demon, not obvious by his silver cat-like ears, but made obvious by his temper. He looked back with sorrow in his eyes, but felt absolutely nothing as he was almost in the clear. He jumped down onto the ground to stop for a moment. Inuyasha looked around and so no one so assumed all the villagers had given up. Right then an arrow pierces his heart and him to a tree.

His eyes went wide open as he saw a woman come in the clearing. "K-Kikyo? How could -" And with that his eyes shut, he had fallen into a deep sleep. Inuyasha then dropped the Shikon No Tama.

The woman named Kikyo, a Priestess for many years, fell to the ground. "Kaeda," she said to her younger sister, whose left eye had become blind in a fire. "Take this jewel and burn it with me, so no evil shall obtain its power." With her last words she had died, and Kaeda listened to her wishes.

That night Kikyo was laid onto wood with the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls and was set on fire. All the villagers cried as they saw this Priestess go, she was an ally to them all. A friend, a nurse, and much more. Even though the villagers felt like this, they were happy that this would end all the demons fight over the Sacred Jewel.

Kagome's eyes flew open as she felt the burning sensation throughout her body. She sat upright and ran her hands all over her body to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be. _Was that a dream? …If it was, it was totally real. I feel like I'm burning. _She thought, as she got out of bed. Kagome walked over to the bathroom and stood over the sink. She turned the faucet and watched the water go down the drain for awhile until she put her hands under it and washed her face.

Kagome went back into her room and put on her school uniform. She was now a second year student in her high school, and was at seventeen years of age. She was perfectly normal in every way possible on the outside. Even her black and blue mix hair was semi-normal: She has seen someone else with it before. But in the inside, her dreams were ripping her apart. Every night she'd have a different dream, in a pattern, and then it'd start all over again. It was like a story that repeated itself once it was done.

Kagome went on to school like she does every morning for five days a week, and like usual felt the need to stop for Blue Ribbon Ice-cream on the way home from school. She looked into the window of the Ice-cream shop and saw that it was closed. "Weird, it's always open." She said out loud while looking at the glass. Then she saw on the glass, a man with long silver hair and a weird red outfit looking at her. She gasped and looked around and so no one but her little brother Souta.

"Uh, what's wrong, sis?" Souta said with a wondering voice.

"Huh? Nothing, squirt." She patted his head and walked with him back to their home.

The Shrine to everything holy was their home. From when she was a little kid she heard stories about the Priestess and the sacred Shikon No Tama, the Jewel of the Four Souls. One day the jewel disappeared and so did the Priestess. It is said that she was buried at that very shrine, but no one has found any remains of her. The Priestess Kikyo is said to be but a myth. And Kagome knew that the myth was just a myth with all her heart; her Grandfather thought different. Even the tree right beside that Shrine was part of the myth. The Sacred Tree of Time had once held this demon that was known to be cruel to all others but Kikyo; a soft spot he had for her. Kagome's dreams had seemed to be reoccurrences to this whole ordeal, but she dismissed them many times. Seeing a man on a glass didn't change her mind either.

"'Afternoon, Gramps!" Kagome said as she entered her home with Souta.

"Don't call me Gramps!" Kagome's Grandfather had stated. "I am your Grandfather or Grandpa, nothing else!"

"Whatever Gramps" she said with an annoyed tone and went up straight to her room. Once Kagome got to her room she stripped then put on her Pajama bottoms and a tank top. She looked into her mirror "Who are you?" She said, thinking about that man that she saw in the window. She opened the window in her room and laid down onto her bed. It was a windy night and she felt breezes coming into her room.

Kagome replayed the memories of her dreams in her head. Going by her dreams she even knew how the demon and Priestess met, but still thought nothing of it. To her, they were like memories from her childhood relived in her dreams. She sat up, "this is ridiculous!" then she stood up and looked out her window. "There's got to be a reason for this -"

"Kikyo took me a while to find ya, but I did. Ya know, yer arrows are gettin' weak, ya ain't gettin' weak on me, are ya?" said the man. It was him, the man she saw in her dreams and in the window and basically everywhere! How'd he get there? He wasn't real! Demons aren't real! "What are ya gawkin' at Kikyo? Ya act like ya never seen me before. Has it been that long?"

Kagome stood there in disbelief. "Who the hell are you? My name's Kagome! Not this Kikyo person. Wait, you mean the Priestess Kikyo? She's been dead for almost five hundred years! I think you got your centuries mixed up, man."

"What ya talkin' about Kikyo? I'm Inuyasha, duh. Who's Kagome? No matter, ya are comin' with me!" He grabbed her arm firmly.

"What?" She flung her other arm at him, causing her to lose her balance and to fall out the window. Luckily, he still had his grip on her and pulled her up. "I'm Kagome, Ka-go-may! Do you understand that?"

"Whatever, Kikyo." With that he jumped over the trees high in the sky.

"Huh? Ahhhhhhhhh! My name's Kagome! Get it right!" She started punching him with her free hand. "Let me down!"

Inuyasha looked straight into eyes, their faces close to each other. "Oh, yer right." He jumped up again and landed onto a building with Kagome in his arms. "Where's Kikyo?" He said, still not letting the poor Kagome down.

"She's dead. Five hundred years, Inuyasha. How would you not know?" Then she noticed his ears and started rub them. "Cat ears!"

"No! Stop-it!" He started growling but in a playful way. "I said stop-it!" She stopped and he looked at her with a serious face. "She can't be dead; it was only a second ago she pinned me to that tree."

"I told you! It has been five hundred years since she – wait, what? You're – no. Demons don't – No! Impossible. Imposter." She said in absolute disbelief.

"Huh? You talk too much. Anyway, if Kikyo is dead and it has been five hundred years since then, then that means that I'm over – Seesh, wow." Inuyasha said, calculating and recollecting.

"Yeaaaaaaaah." Kagome said rolling her eyes. "You can let me down now." He did so. "Now, you're a demon, you said?"

"Yeah, duh." He said grinning, showing his fangs, his ears twitching as well.

"Oh, Kami…" with those words Kagome fainted and fell into Inuyasha's arms.

"Baka ningen…" Inuyasha laid her down on the pavement of the building and sat down and waited her to wake-up.

A/N: Well, that was it! Tell me what you think! Thanks, again, ya'll!


End file.
